soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rudy Abreu
Rudy Abreu was a contestant on season 11 of So You Think You Can Dance. His genre is contemporary. He was eliminated on August 13, 2014. Biography Rudy started dancing at the age of 8. His first class was a hip-hop class. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Rudy first auditioned for season 11 in Chicago, Illinois. Meet the Top 20 (July 2, 2014) Rudy was paired up with Carly Blaney for the first live show of the season. They danced a contemporary choreographed by Stacey Tookey to "Take It Easy" by Jetta. Week 1 (July 9, 2014) In the package, the pairs must interview each other in 10 seconds. Rudy is paired up with Tanisha Belnap and they perform a jazz choreographed by Sonya Tayeh to "You Need" by The Bengsons. Week 2 (July 16, 2014) In the package, dancers must reveal something America didn't know about their partner. Rudy and Tanisha performed a Broadway choreographed by Warren Carlyle to "Sing Sing Sing" (Part 2) from Fosse. Week 3 (July 23, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about their first dance recital. Tanisha and Rudy performed a hip-hop choreographed by Dave Scott to "Good Kisser" by Usher. Later in the show, Rudy performed a jazz piece choreographed by Travis Wall with Carly Blaney, Jacque LeWarne, Jessica Richens, Marcquet Hill, Ricky Ubeda, Bridget Whitman, and Teddy Coffey. Week 4 (July 30, 2014) In the package, dancers must tell viewers something their partner would bring to the Top 10. Tanisha and Rudy performed a contemporary choreographed by Mandy Moore to "Seduces Me" by Celine Dion. Later in the show, Rudy performed a contemporary piece choreographed by Travis Wall with Ricky Ubeda, Teddy Coffey, Emilio Dosal, Zack Everhart, Serge Onik, and Casey Askew. Week 5 (August 6, 2014) Rudy and all-star partner Jenna Johnson performed a cha-cha-cha choreographed by Louis van Amstel to "Maps" by Maroon 5. Week 6 (August 13, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about the dancer/person who inspires them the most. Rudy and all-star partner Allison Holker performed a jazz routine choreographed by Ray Leeper to "Dirty Diana" by Michael Jackson. He also performed a contemporary solo to "Warrior" by Drehz. He was eliminated at the end of the show. Finale (September 3, 2014) Rudy reunited with all-star Allison Holker to perform their Week 6 Ray Leeper jazz to "Dirty Diana" by Michael Jackson for judge Nigel Lythgoe's pick. He also performed his Top 20 showcase week Sonya Tayeh jazz routine to "You Need" by The Bengsons with Tanisha Belnap for judge Jenna Dewan-Tatum's pick. Post-SYTYCD Auditioned for World of Dance with his crew 2018 Media Gallery Videos Trivia *Rudy has eleven years of Latin ballroom training. *He is best friends with Nick Garcia. *He is roommates with Zack Everhart. *He is a survivor of a birth defect called Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia (CDH). The survival rate for CDH averages about 50%, even with the best medical care. When he revealed the story of his condition at birth on the audition show it was seen by the Cherubs CDH community and they supported him all the way through the competition and after he departed from the show. *He played baseball prior to dance. *Everyone in his family's name starts with the letter R. *He is Cuban. *He can play the drums, saxophone, and piano. *His dream dance partner is Jenna Johnson. *He is dating Jacque LeWarne. Category:Season 11 Category:Dancers Category:Contemporary Category:Top 8